Beyond the Sea
by Tigereye77
Summary: Malcolm is curious about a couple's relationship. Archer/Sato/Reed/Tucker/Porthos.


Malcolm Reed tilted his head back and allowed the warm caress of Lareaha's sun stroke his cheeks. His sunglasses effectively blocked out the bright rays, but his eyes were still closed. He inhaled deeply, the scent of the alien sea so close to that of the Pacific Ocean.

"You're going to get sunburned."

He turned his head towards the speaker and opened his eyes a fraction. He felt a slight smile creep up on his face.

"I remembered to apply sunscreen," he replied. His eyes traveled up the length of Hoshi Sato's wet body, admiring the lithe form she cut in her bikini.

She threw herself down on the towel next to him and tossed her wet hair back. Malcolm could smell the sea more strongly now as it clung to her skin. It mixed with her natural scent. Heated by the sun, it became a heady perfume that was sensuous and intoxicating. Malcolm felt a slight stirring in his gut and it surprised him. He quickly quelled the feeling, reminding himself that Hoshi was like a younger sister to him.

But Maddie never looked liked that in a bikini.

Malcolm hastily slammed a door down on that thought and tore his gaze away from the woman next to him to look out into the blue water of the sea.

"This is the way first contacts should go," Hoshi said after a few moments of silence. "No one shooting, everyone friendly. And end it all with a few days at the beach." She shifted slightly and Malcolm felt her bare arm graze his, her still wet skin lighting a fiery path along the limb and streaking towards his stomach. He shuddered slightly, remembering another time they had been so close while wearing very little. He had been able to control his thoughts and reactions in the decon chamber, surely he could do that now.

"Sorry there's nothing for you to blow up, though," Hoshi continued in a teasing tone. She had slipped on a pair of sunglasses, but as she spoke she lowered them slightly to look at him.

"You really are rather impertinent when you're off duty, Ensign," he shot back. His smile took any sting out of his words and let her know he was merely teasing her.

She laughed at him and shook her long black hair again. A few silken strands brushed against his bare skin and Malcolm could feel his body shudder once more.

Before his mind could travel down any more inappropriate paths, he felt a small form barrel into his back and two furry paws press against him. He heard a sharp bark.

"Porthos!" Jonathan Archer called out.

The small beagle scurried in front of Malcolm and Hoshi and launched himself this time at the Ensign. She laughed at his antics and cuddled him into her lap. Malcolm found himself envying the canine.

"Malcolm, Hoshi," Jon greeted as he sat down on the opposite side of Hoshi. Trip flopped down next to Malcolm. "How's the water today?"

"Perfect," Hoshi replied as she turned a brilliant smile towards the Captain. She laughed again as Porthos leapt up to lick her chin. "I keep trying to convince the Lieutenant to go in, but he steadfastly refuses."

"Afraid to get that perfect hair mussed up, Malcolm?" Trip teased.

"Actually," the armory officer replied in a mild tone. "I thought it best if one of us stayed on the beach to keep an eye on things." He looked meaningfully around the deserted beach.

"Malcolm, you're on shore leave. You don't need to play lifeguard," Trip sighed.

"And the Lareahans are a friendly, peaceful bunch," Hoshi added.

Reed glanced over at the Captain who nodded understandingly. "I can understand Malcolm's point of view."

"Besides," Malcolm continued as he tilted his head up towards the sun once more. "It's rather nice just sitting here in the sun. You don't get this on a starship."

"Reminds me of Pensacola," Trip agreed as he lay down on his towel.

"What you also don't get on a starship is a chance to swim," Hoshi retorted. She stood and started towards the water. "Anyone else coming?"

"Wait for me Hoshi," Jon said as he got to his feet.

Malcolm watched the pair walk towards the water, Porthos frolicking around their ankles. He saw the Captain's hand move up quickly to Hoshi's back to steady her as an unexpectedly large wave unbalanced the slender woman. He said something and she threw her head back, her laughter twinkling musically in the warm air.

The armory officer watched the Captain and Communication Officer as the two swam and splashed water at each other. They played with the beagle and at one point engaged in a water fight. There was an air of familiarity between them and a special bond that Malcolm could see, but not identify. I wonder how long they've known each other.

"Quite a while actually."

Malcolm turned startled eyes towards Trip. He hadn't realized he had spoken aloud and he actually forgot the Commander was next to him. He looked over at the Southerner who gave all the appearance of a man sleeping.

With his eyes still closed, Trip continued. "Who do you think got Hoshi to join Starfleet?"

"The Captain knew Hoshi before she was even at the Academy?"

"This mission has been in the works for years. Five years ago Jon got the call that he was going to be the Captain. He started looking for his crew pretty soon after that."

"And he met Hoshi when he was recruiting," Malcolm finished.

The engineer turned his head slightly in Malcolm's direction. "Actually," Trip drawled out slowly. "He knew her even before then."

A burst of laughter from the water followed by a series of barks drew Malcolm's attention away from the engineer. Hoshi let out a squeal as Jon picked her up and dumped her into the water. She had latched onto his arm and her momentum carried Jon face first into the water too. They both came up, laughing and Archer reached out to dunk her again.

The connection and carefree attitude they both had sent a faint prickling of unease up Malcolm's back, and he knew it wasn't because he was getting sunburned. He envied the relationship between the man and woman, the ease, the obvious affection, something he had never shared before with anyone. His closest relationship is the one he had with his sister, but even that had an element of distance to it. He was thankful that his sunglasses covered his eyes.

"They don't advertise the fact that they've known each other for years," Trip continued. "What with Hoshi being an ensign and a woman and all. Folks might start to get some funny ideas about them. Jon won't catch any flack, but you know Hoshi will."

Malcolm nodded understandingly and then shot the man next to him a sharp look. "Then why are you telling me?"

Trip was still lying peacefully on his towel, projecting total ease and relaxation. He sat up and swung sunglass-covered eyes towards Malcolm. "Maybe because I'm gettin' the sense that you're getting' some funny ideas."

As his sunglasses had hidden his thoughts, so too were Trip's. Malcolm wondered what the other man had meant by his comments. Funny ideas about Hoshi and the Captain's relationship? Or funny ideas about Hoshi herself?

Before he could ask, the Southerner jumped up abruptly and made his way swiftly down the beach towards the two in the water. He uttered a loud yell and threw himself at Hoshi and the Captain. Both neatly stepped aside and Trip flew face first into the sea. Hoshi and the Captain laughed aloud as Porthos let out a symphony of excited barks. Trip surfaced, shaking water from his head like a seal and reached out to dunk Hoshi.

As Malcolm watched them, a sense of isolation fell on him. Not only were Hoshi and the Captain close, but they were close to Trip too. He had become accustomed to the sensation, but his months on the Enterprise had rendered the taste of it less palatable. Alone again, he thought. Always alone. Self-pity began to creep into him.

"Malcolm!" Hoshi cried out. She waved at him. "Come join us!"

Some perverse part of him made him respond, "I'd best stay here."

"Come on, Malcolm," Jon called out. "Porthos will give us plenty of warning if anything comes near us."

As Malcolm hesitated, Trip joined in with his own unique style. "Malcolm, get your pale English ass in here and have some fun."

A small smile crept up the armory officer's face as he realized he was out-voted. And wanted. He got to his feet and ran towards the water and his friends.


End file.
